


Show Me The Way To Bed (Show Me The Way You Move)

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Mechanic Series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, clushton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum and ashton are kind-of, maybe a thing. their lives brighten up a bit when a tall blonde stumbles into the car shop where they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Way To Bed (Show Me The Way You Move)

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a stressful three-day conversation with tani about mechanic cashton. massive thank you to allison, and tayla for holding my hand through it (as always).

      "I don’t see why your dad’s still interviewing people, that leggy blonde was definitely the best person that’s walked in all day." Ashton said rubbing his hands on his overalls as if they weren’t already coated in oil.

   “Not that I’m arguing,” Calum voice drifted from underneath the car he was working on, “But I’m pretty sure that it has less to do with her qualifications and more to do with her not being able to keep her eyes off of you.”

     “Jealous?” Ashton asked clearly amused.

       Calum was glad Ashton couldn’t see his face because he was certain it’d be a dead giveaway.

   “Nah,” he said, “I’m the one who you go home with at the end of the day, aren’t I?”

     “Of course, honey.”

       Calum ignored the overdramatic tone choosing to go with his gut, knowing he meant just as much to Ashton as Ashton did to him.

     “Speaking of leggy blondes, look what just walked in.”

        Calum huffed but pushed himself out from under the car, because he almost always did what Ashton said. He took the spare bandanna in Ashton’s back pocket, taking a second to wipe his face off. He didn’t want Ashton getting the idea that when he said ‘ _jump_ ’ Calum was going to be right there asking ‘ _how high’_. Curiosity got the best of him eventually and he finally let his eyes roam over to where his dad stood greeting what appeared to be another job candidate.

     “He doesn’t exactly look like a receptionist,” Ashton said.

       Calum couldn’t blame him for the obvious admiration in his voice. He leaned a bit against Ashton as he took the new guy in, trying to soak up every detail. His well over six foot frame, broad shoulders, his messy blonde hair that had probably been well styled earlier, but looked like it had been messed with far too much to be considered neat now.  He gulped a little at the way the boys muscles flexed under his thin shirt.

   “We’ve got to get Dad to hire him,” Calum said with only a hint of desperation.

     “See something you like, then?” Ashton asked not quite annoyed, but not overly zealous either. Calum took it as a win.

   “You don’t?” He asked arching an eyebrow.

     “Fair point. We need to get him on here,” Ashton gave in.

   “What’s our plan of attack then? He obviously doesn’t have the experience the others did. Just look at him; he’s probably still in Uni.” Calum nodded towards his backpack.

     “We’ll use that,” Ashton said with a nod, “your parents are suckers for helping people out. We’ll play up the broke student thing, tell them how many kids are turning to the streets to pay off their debts or whatever. Really play it up.”

   “Brilliant,” Calum smiled brightly fighting the urge to kiss Ashton right there, knowing he’d be ratted out for violating the shop’s PDA rule (he was totally the cause of its implementation) and settled for a pat on the back.

  “You keep an eye out, tiger. We’ll swoop in before dad does any more interviews.”

     “Why do I always have to be the look out?” Ashton squawked.

   “Because,” Calum replied sliding back under the car, “some of us have actual work to do.”

       ~~~~~~

   “Is it normal for someone to look that hot just… standing there?” Calum asked leaning up against the car Ashton was working on. Ashton glanced up from under the hood to follow Calum’s gaze.

     “Definitely not.” He said looking at where the new guy, Luke, was sat behind the front counter inside. He made himself turn away before he did something stupid like throw his wrench to break the glass windows that dared to separated them.

   “Just look at how clean he looks,” Calum sighed mentally taking off Luke’s button down, “I wanna wreck him.”

     “Gimmie a second and we’ll go talk to him,” Ashton said still working, tongue sticking out in concentration.

   “Need a hand?” Calum asked wiggling his eyebrows.

       Ashton snorted out a laugh, not even having to look at Calum to catch his innuendo. “Later, babe.”

       Calum giggled but otherwise stayed quiet, ogling Ashton while he worked.

     “You lookin' at me?” Ashton said with a smirk and a terrible accent when he caught Calum staring.

   “I’m always lookin’ at you.” Calum shot back with a goofy grin.

     “C'mere,” Ashton ducked out from under the hood as Calum came towards him, let out a playful growl when he pulled Calum in by his hips. Calum puckered his lips, pouting until Ashton kissed him. He pressed in close until there was no space left between them. Ashton made the most of the moment, hands drifting down to cover Calum's ass, groping and making him squeak in surprise. It went on for a few minutes before their coworkers started to complain. They broke apart with a grin but stayed close.

     “Looks like we’ve got an audience,” Ashton nodded back to the shop.

       Calum turned in time to catch Luke’s eye before he’d turned away, clearly blushing.

   “I think now’s a great time to go talk to him,” Calum said waiting for Ashton’s lead. He smirked as he trailed behind him through the door that connected the garage to the shop.

   Luke kept his head down ignoring the ring of the bell indicating they'd walked in. 

   “Hey,” Calum leaned on the counter in front of Luke. He fought back a laugh when Ashton kept going, circling behind the counter.

  “Hi,” Luke squeaked his face still tinged pink.

   “Aww, look how cute he is Ash,” Calum cooed. He smirked when he saw how nervous Luke was getting with Ashton next to him in such a small place.

     “Number seven’s finished,” Ashton said putting the keys in Luke’s hand. “And he’s very cute, Calum, we’ve already discussed this.”

       Luke’s face was working its way back to a deeper red again. “Thanks?” He tried to ignore them, typing in something on his computer instead.

   “You’re welcome, Luke,” Calum said more definitively. He was a big believer that everyone should accept compliments.

     “How do you know my name?” Luke asked looking up like he was surprised.

   “It’s right here on your shirt,” Calum reached up to trace the cursive scrawl on Luke’s chest, happy when he felt Luke’s heart racing under his touch. “And my dad owns this place, I kinda have to know everyone around here.”

  “I know,” Luke said, “You’re Calum, we went to high school together.”

   “Really?” Calum asked trying to jog his memory of hot blonde giants that he’d went to school with. He was pretty sure he'd remember if he'd went to school with someone so pretty.

  “We never really met actually; I was a year behind you. I just remember seeing you at all the soccer games, you were sick.” Luke gushed.

       Ashton raised an eyebrow. “Don’t stroke his ego,” he sounded very much like he didn’t mean it, “or you’ll have to listen to him go on and on about his glory days.”

   “Hey,” Calum whined with a pout.

     “Only kidding babe,” he said pressing into Luke while he reached over to give Calum a peck on the lips. “You know I love hearing about them. Luke probably would too. Do you have any plans after work Luke? Wanna come over to ours tonight? We can have pizza and play FIFA and listen to Calum go on for a few hours about what he could’ve done with his soccer career if he’d stayed in Uni.”

  “That sounds fun,” Luke gave a nervous laugh, stepping closer to his computer and further away from Ashton. “But I’ve got a huge test tomorrow in psychology so I’m probably gonna study all night to be honest. Sorry.”

     “Hmm, another time then,” Ashton stepped away grabbing a reluctant Calum’s arm and leading him back to the garage.

  “Alright.” Luke replied, knowing he should respond but unsure of what to say.

       Calum’s face lit up. “We’re gonna hold you to that!” He yelled as the door closed behind him.

     “That wasn’t too bad,” Ashton slid a sneaky arm around Calum’s waist.

   “We’ll just have to try a little harder next time,” Calum replied with a shrug.

       ~~~~~~

       Over the next few weeks both Calum and Ashton tried to seduce their coworker, but found it hard when Luke was barely in the shop. He came running in right before his shift started leaving them no time to flirt before work and he left, book already open in hand, the minute his shift was done to go home and study. Calum finally caught a break on a Saturday afternoon when he spotted Luke alone in the break room. He sent out a quick text to Ashton.

_the eagle has been spotted._

**_Ashton: wth Calum_ **

Calum rolled his eyes at his phone. 

_Luke’s in the break room. A L O N E. can u get here?_

**_Ashton: Give me a sec. Start without me_**.

       Calum pocketed his phone and ran a hand through his hair before walking in.

     “Hey, Lukey!” Calum said plopping down in the chair next to him.

   “Hey.” Luke sat looking slightly apprehensive as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

     “Whatcha eatin?” Calum asked resting his chin on his hands like he was ready for some enthralling answer.

   “Umm… It’s just peanut butter,” Luke held up his sandwhich.

     “Aww, good choice bro, it’s a classic.” Calum said leaning back in his chair. “No books today then?”

       Calum smiled at the relief that passed over Luke’s face.

  “Nah,” Luke said with a bright smile of his own, “the semester actually just wrapped up. I had my last final yesterday.”

     “That’s awesome!” Ashton said walking in and taking a seat on the other side of Luke. “How do you think you did?”

  “I’m pretty sure I didn’t fail anything?” Luke ducked his shoulders like he was embarrassed, “It was a rough semester though so I’m not really sure.”

    “Passing is all that matters!” Calum assured him leaning forward again, “We need to celebrate! Let Ashton and I take you out, buy you a drink.”

  “I dunno.” Luke hesitated.

     “Do you have other plans?” Ashton asked throwing an arm across the back of Luke’s chair.

  “Well, uhh, not really…” Luke trailed off.

   “Oh,” Calum's shoulders dropped. “You just don’t wanna hang out with us?” He finished fixing Luke with a pout that would rival a puppy’s. He looked like Luke had told him Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, and the Easter bunny didn’t exist all at once.

  “No it’s not that,” Luke struggled to recover, trying to find a way to make Calum smile again. “It’s just, I’m really broke right now, and I can’t afford to go out.”

   “Oh,” Calum perked up. “Is that all? We weren’t going to invite you out and then make you pay, Luke. Ashton’s got it covered. Right, babe?”

     “Of course,” Ashton said letting his bicep brush up against Luke’s back, holding back a smile at the way Luke sank into the touch. “We’ve got ya covered. Do you want us to pick you up or do you wanna just meet us at the Toasted Barrel?”

  “Um, is that the club by campus? Right next to the bookshop?” Luke asked paying close attention to his sandwich.

   “That’s the one!” Calum gave Luke’s knee a nudge under the table.

  “Alright, I’ll just meet you there,” Luke said after a moment’s deliberation.

   “Awesome! We’ll see you there around ten!”  He didn’t give Luke a chance to reply before he was getting up and pulling Ashton behind him.

  “Bye,” Luke called out before realizing the room was already empty.

       Calum and Ashton peeked back down the hall to see Luke put his head in his hands.

   “Was I too much?” Calum asked, nervous he’d forced Luke into something.

      “Nah, you were perfect babe. If he doesn’t wanna come he doesn’t have to. We’ll see how things go tonight before we make a move.”

   “You always have the best ideas,” Calum said leaning in for a kiss.

     “Mmm,” Ashton hummed in agreement. “Maybe we should get back to work though, before my future father-in-law kills me.”

   “I take it back, you have the worst ideas,” Calum fought the bubbly feeling at the insinuation that Ashton wanted to marry him.

     “Go on then,” Ashton huffed giving Calum a swat to hurry him along, “the sooner we get finished the sooner we can go home and clean up.”

    ~~~~~~

   “He’s not gonna show,” Calum flopped down on the booth, sitting next to Ashton.

     “He’ll show,” Ashton reassured him wrapping an arm around Calum and pulling him in for a quick pick-me-up cuddle. “He was probably just a little nervous. I don’t think this is like, a normal thing for him.”

   “It’s just drinks,” Calum pouted as he tossed back his second shot of the night.

     “Easy there,” Ashton laughed pushing the third shot away from him and steering him towards the chips instead.

   “I don’t like being stood up,” Calum grumbled with a mouth full of food.

     “We’re not being stood up Cal, look,” He pointed towards the door. “He was just a little late.”

   “Luke!” Calum yelled standing up waving him over, almost tipping over their table before Ashton pulled him back down in his seat.

       Luke returned the wave sheepishly before joining them.

   “You came!” Calum pulling Luke into a hug.

  “Yeah, of course.” Luke giggled, caught off guard by the embrace.

     “Sorry about that,” Ashton said looking entirely too fond, “he’s already had a few drinks, he was nervous, thought you were gonna bail on us.”

  “I wouldn’t do that,” Luke defended himself adjusting Calum into a more manageable cuddle and accepting the shot Ashton was pushing towards him. “I was actually a little nervous that you guys weren’t really gonna be here.” 

     “Oh my god. You two are either really adorable or really thick; either way I think we all need a drink,” Ashton waved over the shot girl. “Here,” he took two for each of them “take these; I’m ready to have a good time and you nervous Nellie’s need to loosen up.”

   “Nervous Nelly,” Calum giggled in Luke’s ear, causing him to laugh as well.

        Ashton ignored them in favor of tossing back both of his shots. He waited until they were both relatively calm before he stood up.

   “I think,” he said pulling Calum up with him, “it’s time to dance.”

  “I’m not much of a dancer.” Luke's reply was so low they almost missed it. His head was bowed like he was waiting for them to laugh at him.

     “Hey, you’ll be with us,” Ashton reached out the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the Calum clinging to his side out to Luke, pulling him up as well, “we’ll take care of you, it’ll be fine.”

       Luke nodded and let them drag him out to the dance floor, nervously bopping around for a minute until he realized no one else was looking at them. He gasped a little when he felt a warm body press up behind him.

   “It’s just me,” Calum breathed out against his neck, hands sliding down low on Luke’s hips as the beat slipped into something slower and deeper. Luke let Calum guide him, eyes slipping shut as Calum pressed his hips up against Luke’s ass, grinding in time to the music.

     “Having fun yet?”

       Luke’s eyes flew open, feeling guilty when he looked at Ashton. The apology on his tongue was stalled when Ashton’s hands overlapped Calum’s, pulling both boys closer to him until there was no space left between them.

     “Is this okay?” Ashton asked breath hot on Luke’s cheek.

       Luke nodded and bit back a moan when Ashton rolled his hips against Luke’s, felt light headed pressed between Calum and Ashton, the three of them managing to move with the beat. Luke let himself get lost in it, Calum’s warm kisses on his neck, Ashton’s big hands holding him tight, was somehow able to accept Ashton’s kisses on his lips like he’d been expecting it. He gasped when Calum bit down on his shoulder.

   “Do you think we should take this back to ours?” Calum gasped out, hips still moving insistently against Luke’s.

     “That’s up to Luke,” Ashton replied pulling away, giving Luke a bit of room to think. “Do you wanna come home with us, Luke?”

       Luke nodded eagerly and was rewarded with Ashton’s warmth pressed back up against him. “Yeah,” Luke managed, “I’d really like that.”

   “I’m so happy,” Calum whispered in his ear. “We’ve both wanted you for so long; can’t believe you’re actually coming home with us. Promise it’ll be worth it, babe.”

       Luke let a moan slip out at that, letting his mind race ahead to thoughts of his hands on them, their hands on him, getting to see their naked sweaty bodies.

   “Can we go like, now?” Luke panted.

     “Fuck,” He felt Ashton hiss out against his neck before he was tugging Luke, and Calum by extension, outside and down the street.

  “I can pay for a cab,” Luke said, not really sure what the rules were for being taken home as someone’s third. He wondered if he should’ve brought, like, a thank you card, or maybe some wine.

   “Don’t worry your pretty little head about anything,” Calum said tugging them along a little faster. "We’re already here anyways.”

       Luke let himself be pulled through the door of the building, following along until they were in the elevators. Calum pressed him up against the wall before the doors had even shut, hands sneaking up under Luke’s plaid shirt, tongue flicking over his lip ring before pulling back.

   “You have to tell us if you want us to stop, or like do anything different okay?” He said gazing at Luke intently. Luke nodded in return before looking to Ashton.

  “Are you touching yourself?” He gasped out, watching Ashton’s hand working himself through his jeans.

       Ashton shrugged like it was nothing. “If you could see how hot you two look together you would be too.” Relief flooded Ashton’s face as the elevator stopped on their floor.

   “Ahh,” he reprimanded Calum, who was crowding into Luke again. “It’s my turn now; you’ve been hogging him. Go unlock the door for us.”

       Calum huffed but did as he was told, opening the apartment and leading the way inside, starting to strip. He had shimmied down to his boxers before Luke and Ashton had fully made it inside, too distracted by their mouths on each other to move at more than a snails pace. Calum let out an impatient sigh as he closed the door behind them, working on helping them undress too because now that they were all on the same page about wanting each other Calum was ready to get down to it; dicks, sweaty bodies, cum, the whole deal. He let out another huff of annoyance feeling a little ignored.

   “Don’t mind me.” He stood back, feeling like he needed to remind them he existed.

     “I told you he’s really sexy when he’s jealous,” Ashton said in a not-so whisper.

   “I can hear you.” Calum replied, still a little annoyed.

  “He’s right though,” Luke spoke up, “you do look really sexy.”

       Calum preened a little under the attention.

   “Yeah?” He asked squaring his shoulders a bit, puffing out his chest like a bird showing off its feathers.

  “Yeah,” Luke said moving towards him. “Can I touch you?”

         Calum nodded and shivered when Luke trailed his fingers over Calum’s body, hummed when Ashton’s hands joined him.

     “Should we go to the bedroom then?” Ashton suggested to the annoyance of Calum; he was enjoying being the center of attention, “Thought we could get Luke ready, babe,” he said with a kiss to Calum’s temple, “You wanna help get him ready for my cock?”

       Luke went still, eyes going wide.

   “Do you want that Luke? It’s okay if you don’t, or if you don’t wanna do anything at all.” Calum hesitated.

  “No,” Luke cleared his throat, “no I really want that but… I’ve just, I’ve never… done this whole threesome thing? I dunno what to do.”

   “You’ve been with guys before though, right?” Calum asked hesitantly.

        Luke went red but nodded.

     “You should be fine then,” Ashton wrapped himself around Luke from behind. “Just talk to us, yeah? Let us know what works and what doesn’t. We’ll take care of you.”

       Luke sank back into Ashton. “Alright then.” Luke assured himself as much as he did his friends, turning around for a kiss and letting Calum tug them all into the bedroom. He gasped a little when he felt himself falling back but relaxed when Ashton caught him, admired the way his muscles flexed as they slowed Luke’s decent onto the bed.

  “Hey,” he said with a goofy grin, leaning his head up a bit to nuzzle his nose against Ashton’s.

     “You’re cute,” Ashton replied with an equally silly smile, giving Luke a quick kiss before sliding down his body.

   “I think his pants really need to go,” Calum supplied hopping up on the bed beside them, fingers already teasing under the waistband of Luke's underwear.

     “You always have the best ideas,” Ashton looked impressed as he watched Calum help shimmy Luke out of his jeans. He pulled Calum in, hand tight on his jaw as they kissed. Luke propped himself up on his elbows to watch, feeling torn between keeping his eyes glued to them and wanting to look away, feeling like he was intruding on something private. He was so caught up in the way they fit together that he didn’t feel Calum’s hands wiggling lower until he had a grip on Luke’s cock. Luke’s arms went weak, almost giving away underneath him.

  “Fuck,” Luke choked out, eyes rolling back when Calum’s thumb rubbed over the head through his boxers.

   “Didn’t think we’d forgotten about you, did ya?” Calum chuckled, let Ashton drag him in for another kiss, hand still wrapped around Luke building up a steady pace.

  “God,” Luke moaned, “I’m already so close.”

       Ashton broke away from Calum, laughing his frown.

     “Stop,” he giggled, “Hands off Luke.”

        Luke and Calum both looked up at him with identical pouts.

     “Grow up you two,” Ashton rolled his eyes. “And go get the condoms, Calum. And the lube.”

       Calum’s face lit up and he scurried out of the room, banging into the walls in his excitement.

        Luke let out giggle at the sound.

     “He’s so silly, isn’t he?” Ashton looked at Luke fondly. He leaned down, leaving little kisses all over his chest, pausing when he felt Luke shiver.

     “Is that good?” Ashton asked, running his teeth over Luke’s nipple again, sucking at it proper when Luke let out a raspy “ _yeah_ ”.

     “You’re so perfect,” Ashton managed to get out between kisses, trailing his way down to Luke’s hips. “You look absolutely obscene.” He let his mouth drift down to where Luke’s dick tented up his boxers. “Let’s get these off then.” He said, finally tugging Luke’s underwear off, taking a second to admire the flushed naked body under him. “Gorgeous.” He whispered, hands trailing over Luke in feather light touches. The stillness of the room was broken when Calum appeared panting in the doorway.

   “Got it.” He said with a grin, clutching his side with one hand, the other raised victoriously holding his spoils. “Made it through almost scratch free, too.”

        Ashton motioned him over and moved his hand.

     “Oh that’s gonna leave a pretty mark.” Ashton mumbled, thumb digging into the bruise already forming on his hip.

       Calum’s eyes slipped shut; he took a deep breath to steady himself. “I see two thirds of us have the right idea.” His voice was unsteady, motioning at his and Luke’s lack of clothing.

     “I’d noticed you lost your pants somewhere along your journey,” Ashton smirked.

   “What can I say?” Calum asked climbing back onto the bed. “I’m efficient.”

       Luke seemed to find his voice again at that. “Efficiency is always a good thing,” He piped up, eyes drinking in Calum.

     “Well,” Ashton drew their attention back to him. “Are you gonna help me or not, Calum?”

       Calum quickly scooted down near Ashton’s spot between Luke’s legs.

   “Of course,” Calum's voice went breathless. “Wanna help you open him up, make sure he’s ready for you. You ready Luke?”

       Luke nodded eagerly, too turned on to be embarrassed by how desperate he was. He let Ashton push his legs up and apart, his knobby knees up in the air, feet planted firmly on the mattress.

   “Good,” Calum smirked slicking up his fingers. “Tell me if you need me to do anything different.” He teased his finger around Luke's hole; making Luke shiver with how exposed he felt.

       Luke’s eyes slipped closed, hips pushing down as the first finger was worked inside him..

  “Don’t have to be so gentle,” Luke opened his eyes after a minute. “I can take another.”

       He gasped when he felt another slick finger pressing in, somehow feeling thicker and longer than the first.

  “Fuck,” He gasped, letting his head fall back when he realized Ashton had a finger in him too; moaned at the feeling of them working together stretching him open; cock hard against his stomach as Ashton slid another finger in. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up, or from pushing down against their hands.

     “Can you take another?” He heard Ashton asking. “Not to brag but you’re definitely going to need another if you want me to fuck you.”

  “Yes,” Luke panted, “Fuck, please I just, I need more.”

    “Shhh,” Calum cut him off him, planting a kiss on his thigh and pushing a fourth finger in. Luke cried out, going stiff and then relaxing, trying to catch his breath while Calum and Ashton slowly worked him open.

   “I think he’s ready,” Calum looked to Ashton for confirmation.

     “Luke,” Ashton waited until he had his attention. “Are you ready?”

       Luke took a second to process Ashton’s words. “Yeah, please,” he whined at the loss of being stretched open when they pulled out, “I need something.”

     “We’ve got you babe,” Ashton said pulling Luke up. “Be a good boy now, on your hands and knees for us.”

       Luke did as he was asked, eagerly spinning around; giving a dopey smile when he realized Calum had moved in front of him; leaning into Calum’s touch when he ran a hand through Luke’s hair. Behind him he heard something ripping, looked over his shoulder just in time to see Ashton sliding on a condom, gasped when he got a proper look at Ashton’s cock.

  “Holy fuck, you’re massive,” Luke's cheeks went red but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing it with a little apprehension and a lot of excitement.

     “It’s a blessing and a curse,” Ashton let out a dramatic sigh, coating his hand with lube before giving himself a few firm strokes. “We’ll go slow though,” He put one hand on Luke’s hip while he worked his fingers inside Luke again, double checking, making sure he wouldn't hurt him.

       Calum wiggled forward, leaning down to kiss Luke as Ashton lined himself up, swallowed Luke’s cry as Ashton pushed in, kept kissing him until he was sure Ashton had bottomed out.

   “Luke?” Calum asked when he pulled back, a little nervous looking Luke’s tear stained face.

  “God,” Luke's voice cracked. “It feels so good, never been this full before, oh my  _goddd_ ,” he whined. “Please move,” he pleaded looking back at Ashton.

        Ashton took in his puffy eyes, his red cheeks, the tears that were still running down his face, managing a tight nod before digging his hands in Luke’s hips, pulling out slowly and pushing back in, building up a steady rhythm, going harder at each whimper and moan Luke made.

     “You ready to take care of Calum?” Ashton grunted out.

       Luke nodded, lifting his head as best he could to look at Calum.

  “Yeah,” his voice already gone raspy. “Wanna get you off."

       Calum gave Luke’s scalp a final scratch before getting up on his knees.

   “Fuck, you’re so eager for it, aren’t you?” Calum panted, going a little dizzy watching Luke strain his neck, desperately trying to get his mouth on Calum’s dick.

  “Yeah,” Luke sighed, “Need it so bad, wanna choke around you… wanna taste you, need you so bad, Calum.”

     “Jesus Christ,” Ashton hissed speeding up. “Calum, get your cock in his mouth before I come.”

       Calum held out a hand on Luke’s shoulder steadying himself, the other wrapped loosely around dick, moving forward until he was close enough for Luke to get his mouth on him. Calum moaned when Luke started bobbing his head in earnest, each of Ashton’s thrust pushing Luke further down on Calum’s cock. When he felt Luke’s nose pressing up against him Calum swore, getting a tight grip in Luke’s hair, holding him there until his eyes watered. Calum eased up when Luke started gagging, eyes going wide when Luke held himself in place.

   “I’m already so close,” Calum apologized looking a little frantic. “Can I just- can I fuck your face?”

       Luke pulled off enough to mumble a ‘ _yeah_ ’ before relaxing and getting Calum back in his mouth. With both hands gripped tight in Luke’s hair, Calum started thrusting into the warm heat of Luke’s mouth.

   “God,” he cried out when he felt himself hitting the back of Luke’s throat. “Oh my god, you’re so good Luke, I’m- fuck I’m gonna come.”

       Luke’s only response was to suck harder, humming with contentment when he felt Calum’s cum heavy on his tongue.

   “Fuck, Luke, ease off there.” He laued, pulling Luke off of his over-sensitive cock and sinking back against the headboard.

  “Sorry,” Luke blushed, making Ashton and Calum both groan at how thoroughly fucked he sounded.

     “Are you close?” Ashton asked leaning down over Luke.

  “Uh huh” Luke nodded, hips stuttering when he felt Ashton’s hand wrapping around his dick, taking a second to match Ashton’s rhythm, fucking up into his fist.

     “Want you to come for us baby,” Ashton purred in his ear. “You’ve been so good for us; let us see how pretty you are when you come. We’ve been wondering since the day we met you, what you’d look like when you’re like this, are you gonna let us see, honey?”

       With that Luke went silent, mouth hung open and eyes squeezed shut as he came all over Ashton’s fist and his chest.

     “Fuck,” Ashton grunted, pulling back to grip Luke’s hips tight and pushing into him harder, chasing his own orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ashton cursed punctuating each thrust, letting out a low moan, thrusts going sloppy until he was coming, slumping over Luke like he was too drained to do anything else.

   “Sorry,” Calum said giving Luke’s head a pat before heaving himself up to help Ashton move. Luke winced a little when he pulled out, already feeling empty; missing Ashton being inside him. “He’s always a bit useless afterwards,” Calum went on letting Ashton lean on him while he slid off the condom.

   “You two, cuddle,” Calum directed letting Ashton flop down beside Luke before hoping off the bed. Luke obeyed wordlessly; wrapped himself tight around Ashton before giving him a shy kiss.

 “Hey,” he said when Ashton finally opened his eyes.

     “You’re cute,” Ashton replied nuzzling against Luke’s neck.

   “Look at my boys,” Calum cooed coming back in the room with a wet washcloth. “This’ll just take a second,” he replied to Ashton’s huff. “I think we’re all old enough to recognize that waking up in dried come isn’t pleasant.”

        Luke hummed as Calum wiped the warm cloth over his stomach, eyes going wide when Calum swiped it over his cock.

   “Sorry, sorry,” Calum apologized. “Don't worry; all done now.” He threw the rag somewhere in the floor before crawling in behind Luke.

   “We’re really glad you came, ya know,” Calum whispered over Ashton’s light snores.

       “Me too,” Luke replied, smiling and wiggling back into Calum a bit as he drifted off.


End file.
